Gol and Maia's Precursor robot
'''Gol and Maia's Precursor robot' was a Precursor robot modified by Gol Acheron and Maia in The Precursor Legacy. It was created out of scavenged Precursor robot parts collected by Lurkers, and subsequently repaired and fitted with weaponized modifications. It serves as the final boss in the game split into five phases, with each phase being progressively more difficult than the previous one. Gol and Maia used this particular bot in an attempt to open the dark eco silo neighboring their citadel. Although their intended function for the robot was successful; they did manage to open the silo, they were ultimately stopped by Jak who channeled light eco that appeared when the four colored ecos began to stream out of the four tubes surrounding the silo. The head of the robot, containing Gol and Maia, fell into the open silo afterwards followed by the silo slamming shut, sealing them inside forever. Characteristics Appearance Gol and Maia's robot has the same basic form of normal Precursor robots but with obvious patches and compromises. Its original chassis was made entirely of Precursor metal, though is patched with other metallic alloys. It has a small head resembling that of an insect with a large proboscis attached to it. It has a humanoid body with various turrets, and one long rifle-like looking weapon on its left arm. Each leg came from a different robot and the right leg has a mechanical Lurker-made foot. More Lurker-made additions can be seen on the shoulders and along the spine on the back. Function Unlike Veger's Precursor robot, which utilizes artificial intelligence to battle, Gol and Maia's robot has to be controlled by people inside a cockpit, located inside its head. The head is entered by taking apart the left eye. The robot is powered using the energies of the Blue, Green, Red and Yellow sages. The left eye opens and closes depending on if it is in use. This is most likely the way the robot's pilot is able to see what happens outside. Weapons The first weapon used by the robot is a blue eco laser. The bot was attempting to carve open the top of the silo at the time Jak arrived there. The laser dispenser was located in the robot's right eye, leaving a gaping hole in the side of the robot's head when Jak destroyed it. The laser is the only weapon used that does not attempt to harm Jak, rather it continuously worked at it while Jak attacked the bot with blasts of yellow eco. Another weapon used by the robot was its production of green eco lurkers. It created these by firing drops of green eco into the dark eco in the silos, creating an odd black creature with white spikes. This weapon was located in the robot's chest. In its right arm, the robot had a large launcher that released bombs of explosive red eco that spread out on all areas of the surface of the silo. They then release a shockwave, creating a harmful radius on all sides. Mounted on its left arm is a large yellow eco cannon, taking up nearly all of its left arm. It launches huge blasts of yellow eco which charge across the top of the silo. Lastly, a dark eco bomb launcher can be found on the right shoulder of the bot. Every time Jak successfully disables one of the bot's weapons, it will deploy a hovering dark eco bomb on a short countdown. To avoid being blasted by this, Jak has to channel blue eco and use the launcher while the bomb explodes beneath him. However, every time this happens the silo will open up more, revealing more of the dark eco pool underneath and giving Jak less room to dodge the robot's attacks after each phase of the boss fight. As a last resort, when all its other weapons were defeated and light eco began to appear, they started deploying several bombs at once. Category:Mechs Category:Precursor artifacts Category:Bosses